Prom Queen
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: What I wish would have happened in the short Brittana scene that we got in the Prom Episode! Please read!
1. Comforting Santana

Chapter One

**A/N: This is how the scene between Santana and Brittany should have gone; in my opinion. I hope you enjoy! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

Santana quickly ran out of the gym and found any open classroom that she could be alone in. Brittany followed close behind her. "How could my running mate win and I didn't? I mean just because I hate everybody doesn't mean they have to hate me too." Santana exclaimed

"It's just a stupid crown, you can buy it at the party store." Brittany said leaning against the door frame

I'm going to be an outsider my whole life. Can't I just have one night where I'm Queen? – Where I'm accepted." Santana said through her quiet sobs

"As soon as we get to New York I'm bailing and moving to a Lesbian colony. Or Tribeca." Brittany looked at her a little confused

"They must of sensed that I'm a lesbian! I mean they must've! – Santana paced back and forth towards the door – Do I smell like a golf course!"

Brittany thought long and hard "They don't know what your hiding they just know you're not being yourself. If you were to embrace all the awesomeness that you are you would have won." Brittany smiled

Santana stared at her for a minute. How could Brittany be so sure? How can she keep doing this to me? Leading me on to believe that she loves me when clearly she still wants to be with Artie. "How do you know?" She finally said

"Because I voted for you. – Brittany shook her head matter of factly and took a step towards Santana – and because I believe in you, Santana."

Santana was overwhelmed with all of the feelings inside of her. She had never felt this way before. She was so in love with Brittany.

"This prom sucks!" Santana blurted out. She wanted to kiss Brittany but she didn't want to be rejected so that's all she could think of to say. It really did suck, she meant that but she didn't want Brittany to think it was her fault.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders a bit and then she leaned in closer to Santana. They were so close. Brittany closed in the gap between them and crashed her lips on to Santana's.

"Did that make it any better?" Brittany asked playfully

Santana was taken aback by the sudden action of Brittany kissing her. They had kissed before but it had never been so passionate before. She was so in love with her. Her face broke out into a huge grin "That made it much better."

Santana and Brittany stood closely together hands intertwined "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Go out there and be there for Kurt." Brittany said with a smile

They began to walk but Santana stopped just before they exited the classroom "Brittany, I want to come out. To everyone. Tonight."

Brittany was confused but she was sort of excited that Santana had finally come to terms with her sexuality "San, are you sure? You don't have to do this."

"No. I want to. I wanna be with you, Brittany. I don't want to hide in the closet anymore, I want everyone to know how much I love you."

"I am so happy for you!" Brittany squealed and hugged Santana

Santana smiled and kissed her before they walked back to the gym, hands intertwined with Brittanys head resting on Santana's shoulder.


	2. Facing the Crowd

Chapter Two

Santana and Brittany walked in the Gym. Just after Kurt had finished his very short but amusing speech for winning Prom Queen. Santana walked up to the stage with Brittany trailing not too far behind her. "Before Mercedes and I sing our little duet for Kurt and David here I would like to say something," – there was a long pause and then she began to speak "I'm a lesbian. Yup, I said it. I'm a lesbian and I want all of you to know it. I don't care what any of you say or try and do to me because I am in love with a girl – well, my best friend actually – and there is nothing you can do or say to change the way I feel about her!" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her close against her side as if she needed to protect her.

The rest of the school was quietly whispering and from the back of the gym you could hear faint voices saying things like; "I called it!" "I knew it!"

Santana smiled and started to walk off stage when everyone around her started clapping.

They accepted her. They were happy for her. She looked at Brittany and smiled "I love you" she mouthed to her and squeezed her hand gently.

Mercedes got up on stage with two mics in her hand and walked over to Santana and Brittany "I'm happy for you guys but we gotta get this number going before Prom ends." Santana and Brittany smiled at each other and grabbed the mics from Mercedes. They made their way to the middle of the stage and began to sing Dancing Queen with Mercedes.

**A/N: I know these chapters were very short but I wanted to put certain things in different chapters. Hope you enjoyed my opinion of what should have happened at Prom! :D Thanks for reading and Please Review! Can't wait till NATIONALS next week! I hope there are some epic Brittana Scenes! XD**


End file.
